Sailor Senshi Elenore!
by gundam gal7
Summary: On the other side of the world the least likely person is about to become a sailor scout. An AU Madlax/Sailor Moon crossover.


**Sailor Senshi Elenore?!**

chapter 1.

All characters are owned by their respective owners. This is a fan made work and not a challenge to any copyright.

Elenore looked up to gaze upon the endless seeming cerulean color of the sky, as she did when the sky was clear. A part of her was looking for the pink or what she thought was pink sky. Though she never mentioned it anyone else, lest they thought she had lost her mind, she remembered the color of the sky, the endless field of brightly colored flowers, and one very crucial fact; that she had died. She remembered Margaret telling her the truth of what happened in Gazth-Sonika thirteen years ago and how she brought Vanessa, Carrossea, and herself back to life, though it all seemed bewildering to her, especially how Vanessa and her wound up in that hotel room, naked.

But yet here she was standing in a shady plaza in Paris, Nafrece alive and well. It wasn't that she was ungrateful or anything, in fact she was ecstatic to be with Margaret again, what bothered her was the fact she couldn't shake the feeling that part of her missed the peace of that place. It was there she didn't have to hide anything, she could let her truest self show. There she could let go of all the feelings of loneliness and isolation she had hid for so long, and there she could also tell Margaret how she truly felt about her and not feel ashamed

As per usual she pushed those thoughts back and tried to appreciate being alive and having life returning to some semblance of normality. Although some adjustments to their lifestyle had to be made now that Latitia was in their lives, it had seemed that life had indeed returned to normal. She still preformed her usual tasks; cleaning, cooking (usually pasta), doing the laundry, brushing Margaret's and Latitia's hair, doing the shopping, helping Margaret and Latitia with schoolwork, and making sure there was enough when Vanessa stopped by.

Perfectly normal.

Neat and orderly.

The consummate maid.

And yet, deep down, buried beneath all of those thoughts, there was something that wanted to break free of all that. A part that wanted the chaos, the excitement, the exhilaration of living life on the edge. There was one real problem; it was still buried under the weight of outdated obligations, the feelings that where stuffed and weren't allowed to show themselves. Yet it silently screamed for release. It was that silent scream that caught the attention of a cat.

Across the plaza on a high ledge in the noonday sun, a female calico cat lazily watched as people went about their business. The ledge provided a far better vantage point than anywhere else, though it she occasionally climbed the nearby trees when she got bored. Although she was instructed to keep a look out in this plaza, it was boring, it was boring watching all these boring people for the last boring week, all because someone had a premonition. At least she was outside of Japan though she was considering that Nafrece just as boring.

She was about to go beg for food at the local fish market when she felt it. She raised her head to see where it was coming from. It was hard to pinpoint where with all the people in the plaza without coming down from her perch. But she had felt it, the force what she dubbed the "Senshi essence" she felt the same surge of pride as when she came up with the title, that force that was beginning to manifest outside of the Moon Princess' court. She had been stuck in Gazth-Sonika the last couple of years watching a young woman who worked for an total ass.

A cat equivalent of a devilish grin crossed her face as she recounted the times she ate his lucky bamboo, soiled his Persian rug, and the extreme glee she took as she destroyed his favorite purple couch, every time he misgendered her. In any case the young woman didn't seemed to have the "Senshi force" but could feel something but didn't know what, and just when she was about to investigate she was reassigned to Nafrece. At least in Nafrece she didn't have to worry going hungry, blown up, or being eaten, or having a certain somebody wanting to have her murdered.

It was just that Nafrece was just as boring as Japan, just with different scenery. Granted in Japan that boredom was broken up by the occasional Negaverse villain, but here she didn't know why the "Senshi force" was manifesting here, she didn't feel the presence of the Negaverse here. But manifest it did and it was manifesting in the least likely of people. A person she had seen many times in this plaza before and didn't feel anything from her. She was perplexed; what had changed in this boring looking young woman's life to have the "Senshi force" manifest in her. In any case, she had felt it and she was now obligated to proceed with the usual protocols.

Unaware of the pair feline eyes watching her, Elenore turned her head down from the sky. Picking up the bag of groceries that she had placed there before looking up to the sky, she began the march towards home. Her thoughts were filled on what she had to do when returned there and a silent hope that Margaret wouldn't ask for pasta tonight. As she walked she pondered on a way to convince Margaret to have chicken or fish tonight. Not realizing that her silent scream had garnered attention and now that part of her was now looking at the cat watching her, silently calling out to that very same cat.

The cat leapt down from the ledge and bounded across the plaza to where Elenore was just standing. Picking up her scent she began to trail behind her, all the while the "Senshi force" silently called out to her; begging, cajoling, and pleading with her to follow. While she was following the call, she was formulating on how she would get this woman who seemed on the surface to be nearly wooden or cold, to realize what was inside of her without her freaking out at the sight of a "talking" cat. There were protocols on how to handle such situations but this wasn't Japan, so she gave the cat version of a shrug and decided to make it up as she went, as she got the feeling this was going to be a tough sell.

To be continued

Note: I went with the assumption that Artemis and Luna had more than one kitten.


End file.
